Beautiful (Night- right now)
by ChristiePOP
Summary: Swear to Thor you're beautiful...


**Beautiful (Night- right now)**

_Based on Camila Cabello and Bazzi's 'Beautiful'_

Evening finally came to Berk and everyone was inside the Great Hall, celebrating. It had just been a few days, and it was not just because they had defeated Drago; or Valka, the chief's wife, has finally come home and now the Haddock family is also finally complete; or that Eret and his crew were now one of them; or even that Toothless became the new alpha- the king of dragons. It rather was because it was the day of Hiccup Haddock's coming of age.

Musicians played music to support the festivity of the aura as vikings toasted and drank on their large mugs full of probably overflowing mead. Gobber in his drunken state had soon managed to have Eret as his dance partner, swaying the bewildered former dragon trapper around in a euphoric way. Snotlout and the twins had a few toasts until Ruffnut complained about being soaked, that she punched Tuffnut and at some point got Snotlout involved; Fishlegs wondered if he should just watch or end the fight. Stoick seemed to have turned down his 'vast' persona as he made booming laughter while dancing and twirling his beloved Valka, who reciprocated his joyous feeling. For the Dancing and the Dreaming. Toothless and the dragons seemed to know how to have their own celebration as well in the other side of Berk. Stormfly dropped her rider by the hall before catching up with them.

Having fun; well- all except one

Hiccup Haddock had just turned 21. But it wasn't the age he seemed bothered. You see, Hiccup Haddock isn't really a party person- he even declined having a drink with his friends- and had preferred to have his birthday celebrated simply at home at least. And with the wild Great Hall as the effect for being the chief's son? It seems that all he did was stare and look at the crowd as they mingle all the lot. He was very bored. 'Ugh' would probably be what he thought at the moment.

Until something caught his attention of all things; No scratch that- someone.

He and his friends wore their dragon racing face paint- because according to Snotlout and Tuffnut felt awesome. Some face paints were straight lines and curves, although Tuffnut had a drastic face paint to say.

The girl was simply found at the silent corners and large pillars. She had soft-looking blonde hair that was straight to her waist length as well as a braid. She wore a bandana and her long bangs were framed sideways. Her face paint was that of a butterfly with blue and orange colors that it almost was that of a mask. But it was not just the face paint that caught his attention. It was her eyes.

They were so blue. It was really hard to compare what type because they reminded him of the ocean, or the sky or gems. And she was also looking at him.

It was quite unknown how they managed to stare at each other or how long it was because it seemed time faded and everything blurred to them. It was mesmerizing. Even as she walked they still stared until she turned her attention to another direction. From his seat on the high platform, Hiccup had found a reason to stand up and move. It seems no one was getting his attention, too busy with their own activity that he stepped down the platform as he went through the crowd, trying to keep her in his sight. He moved through the people as he continued to follow her as she opens one of the large doors and then exits the hall. By the time Hiccup had managed to be outside, she was gone.

He walked down the stairs to the village. He was almost to the forge when he spotted her. And then he followed her as he sees her enter the forest.

The forest was quite beautiful due to the fireflies. But even that, it was still dark and because of the fireflies he managed to lose sight of her, again. He saw a log and decided to sit down a bit as he looked at the stars in the branchless- covered sky; not to give up, but to take a break.

* * *

She was in the Great Hall to show support of the chief's son's day. And then when everyone had started partying, she decided to leave. After all, crowds weren't also her thing, not to mention wild ones.

And she had either minded or not that the boy followed her.

She breathed on the cold and crisp evening air as she descended down the stairs and then she made her way to the village. She also decided to pass by the forge before she decided to venture out in the forest.

For many times she had been walking here to spend time with her axe and the trees, even at night, she was no longer afraid of the forest. And it was even way more better that there were fireflies roaming around, as it's not everyday you see fireflies instead of dragons in the woods. And since she mostly knew her way to the forest, she had managed to know if rocks and logs were in her way, giving her smooth navigation to the woods. She did not mind where her feet were taking her until she reached a clearing by the cliffside.

She stopped by the tip of the cliff. And the sea seems to be in her favor, that small but beautiful moment, as the waves gently hit the solid, rocky coasts of Berk. She looked at the direction of the boisterous hall with a smile, and then up to the stars of the calm, night sky, and it only made her eyes twinkle more; not that she knows that _that is_. It was an endless dark sheet, with dotted-jewelry floating in it. To her it was almost like wanting to see another world beyond the stars. Had it not been for dragons (_and him_), she would not have had such notions of more places to be.

It was a beautiful sight, a beautiful night and a beautiful life right now.

And for her, the only way for people to not notice her is to not be recognized. And thankfully, she had overheard Snotlout and Tuffnut's suggestion.

It wasn't late. But she did not want to return home yet, where only the fire crackled in the hearth, casting slight shadows and the silence the only acquaintance. So after looking one last look at the scene before her, she decided to go to the cove. And it was an even more special place to her.

* * *

And by taking a break, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III decided to continue that at the cove, the only place where he felt something special.

So he got up from sitting who knows how long and let his feet take him there. His body seems to know the direction, so they didn't need his full attention to get there; what with all the time he had spent back then going to, fro and back, to be with Toothless before the war ended and learning a lot of new things. It's been six years when that happened; and also when people started seeing him as someone in the village. From a nuisance, he became what his father now entitles him as "The Pride of Berk". And it wasn't _that_ that he wanted people to see him as. He wanted to be seen as who he truly was, just _as Hiccup_. And so as he was contemplating with those things, unknown to him was that someone was just a tad bit in sight- that is if the person also knew that.

Hiccup walked around a couple of large rocks and then down to the familiar narrow road that led to the entrance of the cove. And he saw the same shield that has been stuck there from six years ago. Thankfully, even though he had grown some muscle he still manged to fit under the gap as he finally returned to the place that had started to change his life forever.

It was here that he started his friendship with his best friend. And it was also here that he started his friendship with the girl of his dreams.

And in the other side of the cove, he saw her again.

The light of the full moon illuminated the cove with her facing backwards as she was slowly walking. He no longer wanted another goose chase with her now.

"Astrid"

Was all he said and she turned around. Yes, Astrid Hofferson. She had been the mysterious girl from the hall. And she fully faced him as he finally walked towards her. The placid water of the cove was a mirror when they finally stood close to each other, so close that they only looked at each other's face. He knew that beneath that mask-like face paint was her true face, her true self. She need no make-over to be pretty. He saw her natural cheek colors and faint freckles, the kohl in her eyes had long been gone from when she was fifteen. And as always, her eyes, her blue eyes, are the windows to who she is.

Aside from Toothless, Astrid Hofferson also saw something in Hiccup that no one else had seen. He may now have been taller than her, and he had a lean build as well as a slight growing stubble in his sharp jaw. But he was still the guy who had a goofy smile, a light in his eyes- especially when he saw her laughing as she hugged Stormfly after Drago's defeat, the same nasally voice who stutters and stammers when he gets nervous as well as his arms when they move as he gestures when explaining something. And lastly, the guy who saw in people- and especially the dragons- of more than what meets the eye. And that was what changed her life from that moment on and forward.

Ever since she was young, she had a goal to prove to herself for others that just because she's a girl- and soon became a pretty one, by looks that is- she's not tough. She had to show to others that girls, especially ones like her, shouldn't be underestimated. And with the additional of the temporary misunderstanding that her uncle was frozen in fear, she became brave, bold, and now returned to her family name, 'Fearless'. But it also made her blind with rage and vengeance, not having plans of what would happen after it all. It would have been forever.

But then it all changed had it not been for it too. If she wasn't curious, what she had right now would have never happened. At that, she finally opened her windows and her door.

She was a sweet and caring person, who would think of others before herself. And she would do whatever it takes for their sake. She was never one to lie to those who she holds close to her heart. She was as curious as one thought she could be, to the point she even discovered a Deadly Nadder's advantage in gaining flight speed. And that everything, people and even dragons, is not what they always seem. Of it all, she had a smile that said all about her.

And now, it was a silent but blissful moment as they looked at each other. Slowly, Hiccup's hands made their way to touch both sides of her face, her cheeks felt warm. And slowly Astrid's hands too moved to cling to his wrists. Their soft touch had a caring message, an intimacy and wonder. Time did not seemed to be concerned as the moment finally returned; only this could last for longer.

_Swear to Thor you're beautiful….._


End file.
